Momma C
''Momma C ''(also known as Mumma C outside of USA) is a playable character from Hope Without A Cause. The self proclaimed mother of Morlano Prison, Momma C is the person everyone turns to when they want to tell her anything, so she often knows the most about everyone and helps them when they are in need or want some care and affection. Beacuse of this, she can get almost anyone to do anything for her, but some people also want to use her for information. History Momma C was incarcerated for her midnight drunken rampage, in which she went on the town and stole a car, running over and killing two people. She was sent to Morlano and has been there ever since. Momma C is the oldest inmate at Morlano and acts as the mother of the prison, with almost everyone going to her for care and affection. Tristan Galahgez uses this to his advantage and plans to use Momma C for extortion and tell all the secrets she has heard from other inmates. The guys gang led by Tristan try to hunt down Momma but she does all she can to protect herself. It doesn't last too long and Tristan wraps her round her finger and she reveals many of the inmates secrets to Tristan. This entire kidnapping saga was kept under wraps until a rumour spread around about it and Momma C later confirmed it true. She then loses her status as the mother of the prison and becomes part of the black clique, with everyone else not retaining much relationship with her. Physical Description Momma is black and has short grey hair with longer white streaks coming through. She is fairly obese compared to the other inmates, being the fattest inmate in the prison. Game Appearances *Hope Without A Cause: Momma C is incarcerated for her drunken rampage which killed two people, and is sentence for 24 years. By the time of the game's commencement, she has already served 22 of those years. Relationships with other characters Tristan Galahgez Tristan uses Momma C for extortion, getting her to tell him all the secrets Momma C has been told by other inmates. This builds a great tension between the two characters. Ema Maple Momma C and Ema have a good relationship until she is revealed to have told everyones secrets to Tristan. Beforehand, Momma C sees Ema as her own child. Ezra Hemph Momma C acts as a counselor for Ezra who is progressively becoming insane from his wrongful imprisonment. She believes Ezra when he says he's innocent and helps him through his appeals and attempts to leave prison. Jai Apalo Acting as a counselor to Jai, Momma C helps her through her transition and fighting for Jai's rights to live in the women's section of the prison. Fenti Nuuta Momma C helps Fenti when he is new to the prison and is a social outcast. Momma C gives him guidance and is his first friend. Gallery MommaC.png|Momma C's original artwork MommaBanner.png|Momma C's banner HopeWithoutACause.png|Momma C in the game's promotional banner Category:Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Hope Without A Cause